A Very Apocalyptour Fanfiction
by TheRealJackster
Summary: During a very stressful rehearsal for StarKid's latest concert tour, Joe Walker demands to hear the story behind the tour. Brian Holden shares the dream that inspired the Apocalyptour. Hilarity ensues as the StarKids face the apocalypse, an Anti-StarKid Mayan god named Margaret, and plenty of music during their greatest adventure. Contains intense StarKid peril.
1. A Long Rehearsal

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

**Ok, so this is my first FanFiction, and was inspired by my excitement to get to see the Apocalyptour live in NYC. Although the tour will be long over by the time is is finished, I hope you all still enjoy it. Please review and give me lots of feedback to improve for the future! Thanks, and enjoy!**

**-TheRealJackster**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**1. I do not own StarKid or any of their songs, characters, or musicals. This story was written purely for the enjoyment of myself and other fans.**

**2. Most of the characters are portrayed to be a lot more obnoxious and sometimes grouchy than they are in real life. This was just to spice up the story, so please do not take offense to anything said or done.**

**3. I began writing this story right after Apocalyptour was announced, but I knew the entirety of the plot by the end, so it helped me tie up the loose ends.**

Brian Holden observed his friends, who were sprawled out around the rehearsal studio. Joey sat in the corner giggling at Clark, who had fallen asleep on top of his keyboard and begun to drool on his score of "No Way". Jim laid on the floor, with Lauren's head resting on his stomach. Joe lounged in a chair, his closed eyes hidden by his colorful shades. Meredith groaned as Dylan slowly lifted his sweatshirt off of her, failing in his attempt not to wake her. Jaime cautiously tiptoed past a sleeping Brosenthal towards Julia, who was pacing the room while typing into her iPhone at the speed of light.

"Juls," Jaime said quietly, trying not to disturb the others. "Maybe we should just call it a night. After all, the tour's not for a couple of weeks, and we aren't going to get much done like this-" she gestured to the slumbering cast- "anyway."

"Jaime!" Julia snapped. "There is no way we can end rehearsal like this! The fans are counting on us to make this awesome!"

Joey chuckled at Julia's unintentional pun to the song they had been rehearsing for the past 3 hours. He was quickly silenced when he saw Joe stir from across the room. All of the commotion had woken him. And he was not happy.

"You know what? This whole thing is just stupid!" Joe shouted. "How did you come up with this dumb idea anyway, Brian?"

Brian froze. How did he come up with the idea?

"Excuse me," said Nick Lang, who had entered the room unnoticed during all of the shouting. "I remember you told me about everything that happened in the dream that gave you the idea, Brian. I'll retell it if you want."

"Sure," said Brian, relieved to be off the hook. "Go for it."

"Um, let me see." Nick began. "Well…"


	2. Decisions, Decisions

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

**I'm back! Here's chapter 2, which takes place in Brian's dream, and then shows the StarKids listening to Nick describe it. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Thanks, and enjoy!**

**-TheRealJackster**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**1. I do not own StarKid or any of their songs, characters, or musicals. This story was written purely for the enjoyment of myself and other fans.**

**2. Most of the characters are portrayed to be a lot more obnoxious and sometimes grouchy than they are in real life. This was just to spice up the story, so please do not take offense to anything said or done.**

**3. I began writing this story right after Apocalyptour was announced, but I knew the entirety of the plot by the end, so it helped me tie up the loose ends.**

****I*

The Starkids found themselves in the middle of the jungle. Brian looked at his friends. Joey was curled up in a ball on the ground, sniffling quietly. Jaime, Lauren, Meredith, and Julia all hugged each other tightly in a penguin-like huddle, giving moral support. All of the guys besides Joey and Brian were trying to figure out what to do as they leaned against the massive tree trunks that had crashed to the ground. Brian panicked when he realized that there was no sign of any people or animals anywhere. He rushed to join the others.

"What do we do now, guys?" moaned Joey, terrified. Brian was more confused.

"I don't know, buddy," said Joe. He seemed to be struggling to stay calm for everyone's sake, including his own. "We're going to have to just stick together and stay safe."

Lauren's dark brown eyes grew wider with concern than Brian had ever seen. She hugged Julia tighter.

"Walk," she said quietly. "Are we ever going to get out of here?"

"And where will we go after that?" Jaime piped up.

"Well, um," Joe stalled, trying to think of an answer.

"Like I thought," said Dylan, clearly frustrated. "We're stranded."

"Wait," said Brian, not able to contain his confusion anymore. "Can someone please explain to me what's going on?"

"Remember, Brian?" Meredith asked. "We just survived the apocalypse."

*****  
"Wait," said Lauren. Brian snapped out of his imaginary predicament. "If it's an apocalypse, doesn't that mean that nobody survives?"

"Well, I suppose so," said Nick. Everyone turned and looked at Brian.

"It was just a dream!" he shouted, trying to defend himself.

"Okay," mumbled Lauren.

"Anyway, where was I?" Nick contined.


	3. Let's Continue

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

**Hello! I'm back! I'm really sorry that I haven't been around for a while. I meant to post this sooner, but I was on vacation this past weekend so I never got around to it. Anyway, this chapter takes place in Brian's dream, and then has a flash of the StarKids listening to Nick describe it. It contains the lyrics to "Not Alone" and a bit of "Ready to Go", both by the supermegafoxyawesomehot Darren Criss. Also, I wanted to give a special thanks to urNotPERMITTEDtoTOUCH, Writey Starkid, and Starkidtheatregeek, my first reviewers! As for the rest of you, please review and tell me any thoughts/ questions/ predictions you may have. Thanks, and enjoy!**

**-TheRealJackster**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**1. I do not own StarKid or any of their songs, characters, or musicals. This story was written purely for the enjoyment of myself and other fans.**

**2. Most of the characters are portrayed to be a lot more obnoxious and sometimes grouchy than they are in real life. This was just to spice up the story, so please do not take offense to anything said or done.**

**3. I began writing this story right after Apocalyptour was announced, but I knew the entirety of the plot by the end, so it helped me tie up the loose ends.**

Brian gasped. He could not believe that they had witnessed the apocalypse, nevertheless survived it! Wasn't that impossible? Even so, Brian knew Jaime was right in being worried- what were they going to do? He suddenly felt a need to keep everyone's spirits up.

"Well, guys, just remember that you're not alone cause you're here with me and nothing's ever gonna bring us down cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you and you know it's true. It don't matter what'll come to be: our love is all we need to make it through," he sang, hoping Darren's lyrics would cheer up his friends. Sure enough, they all grinned and applauded. The StarKids started their journey through the jungle, hoping to find someone who could help them.

After walking for about 30 minutes while finding no signs of anyone anywhere, the StarKids stopped for a bathroom break ("I have to go!" Dylan had whined). Brian was in charge of watching for danger while his friends took turns squatting behind a bush. He honed his inner German Sheppard and tried to sense the slightest trace of movement.

"Ah," sighed Lauren, coming out from behind the bush.

"Guys!" shouted Joey, grabbing everyone's attention. "I'm ready to go-ooo-ooo!"

"Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" sang the StarKids.

Brian grinned and relaxed. Things were surely less stressful now that everyone was joking around, just like old times. Now if only they could find someone to help them.

Suddenly, and shriek emitted from the back of the group. It echoed through the forest as the friends turned towards the source. Meredith stood there, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Guys," she said quietly between choking sobs. "Somebody took Julia."  
*****

The StarKids sat cross-legged on the floor around Nick, mesmerized by the story. Brian looked sheepishly at Julia, whose eyes were wide in terror. Everyone was shaken at the idea of Julia being kidnapped. Julia was speechless as she looked from Brian to Nick.

"Just continue, please, Nick," Brian said quietly.

"Alright," said Nick, a grave tone in his voice.

**Yeah, so it's pretty intense right now, isn't it? I know this chapter was really short, but I hope to get the next one up tomorrow, if not tonight. Remember to please review with any feedback! **


	4. A Realization

***Author's Note***

**Ok, so I feel really bad about not being around as often as I would like, so here is another chapter for you all. It takes place in Brian's dream, which is getting pretty intense now. A special thanks to Your average Gryffindor Girl for your review! Again, please review with any feedback whatsoever you have. It makes me really happy to read your thoughts about the story. Until next time, see you on the flip side! Oh no! My coin! But seriously, enjoy!**

**-TheRealJackster**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**1. I do not own StarKid or any of their songs, characters, or musicals. This story was written purely for the enjoyment of myself and other fans.**

**2. Most of the characters are portrayed to be a lot more obnoxious and sometimes grouchy than they are in real life. This was just to spice up the story, so please do not take offense to anything said or done.**

**3. I began writing this story right after Apocalyptour was announced, but I knew the entirety of the plot by the end, so it helped me tie up the loose ends.**

Everyone was shocked. Meredith was sobbing- she had witnessed the whole thing with her own eyes. She could never unsee the look of sheer terror on Julia's face as she disappeared into the shadows. There was chaos among the StarKids. Some were crying, some were panicking, and some were simply providing support for each other. Joe was standing next to Meredith, comforting her while asking questions about what she saw. He was very sensitive and cautious to not upset her. Meredith sniffled.

"Well," she said, almost in a whisper. "I didn't get a good look at whatever took her, but it…" Her voice trailed off and her face paled at the memory of the scene.

"Mere," Joe said gently. "Do you remember what it looked like?"

Meredith froze in terror. She shuddered.

"It looked like Darren," she mumbled.

The StarKids were silent, and they stared at her in shock.

"But we haven't seen Darren in months!" they exclaimed sadly. Ever since their friend had moved across the country when he was cast on a TV show, they rarely saw him. They didn't really talk about it much, except when they were asked by fans. It crushed them all inside.

But Meredith was sure of what she saw. She could recognize that curly mop of brown hair and pair of bright pink sunglasses anywhere. The question was how did Darren get all the way to here, where Chicago once was? It was destroyed now, of course, but curiosity still remained.

"I know it was him," she said, sounding more confident by the second. "He had a weird look on his face, though. It was blank, as if he was in a daze, kind of like how he looked before that big theater final at U of M. Remember, he was wandering around campus mumbling to himself for a week!" She chuckled at the thought.

"Yeah, he was so out of it!" Joey agreed. "He kept saying 'Sorry, did I just stutter?' over and over again like a crazy person! Hey, I wonder if that's how he wrote the song!"

Which the StarKids continued to sing, forgetting their sadness, fear, and confusion for a few short minutes. This temporary joy subsided as the song ended. Julia was still missing. And Darren was still the culprit.

**Yeah, so that's all for now! I figured it was worth mentioning here that I am a huge fan of **_**Glee**_**, and, though I wish Darren were more involved in StarKid, I am very proud of him. Please don't get the wrong idea from anything I say in this story. Ok, please review, and I'll see you all real soon!**


	5. Not Again

***Author's Note***

**I was at camp this past week, so I haven't gotten to post a new chapter, but I figured I would since I got home today. Once again, this takes place in Brian's dream, with a flash to the StarKids listening at the end. It has a reference to the lyrics of "Dark, Sad, Lonely Knight" from HMB, which were brilliantly written by Nick Gage. I also want to thank all of the reviewers for their honest feedback, such as: Im-just-peachy, CLJR, ravenclawdancer4999, Pigwidgeon, and Molly Koenig. It helps me as a writer to hear your comments, so please review! Speaking of reviews, I've noticed that a lot of people are saying that the chapters are really short, and they are, and I'm really sorry about that. I handwrote most of this story, and I'm typing it as I go, so the chapters look much longer on paper. Ok, so that's it! Please enjoy, and review to tell me what you though! **

**-TheRealJackster**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**1. I do not own StarKid or any of their songs, characters, or musicals. This story was written purely for the enjoyment of myself and other fans. **

**2. Most of the characters are portrayed to be a lot more obnoxious and sometimes grouchy than they are in real life. This is just to spice up the story a bit, so please don't be offended by anything said or done. **

**3. This story was inspired by my excitement for getting to see the Apocalyptour live in NYC. I started writing this right after I got the tickets, but I knew the entirety of the plot by the end, so it helped my tie up any loose ends. **

The StarKids continued to trudge through the jungle. Their minds were filled with questions and confusion. They needed to find Darren to figure out what was going on. At least they had a specific goal now instead of just wandering around helplessly. _And it shouldn't be too difficult,_ they thought. Those pink sunglasses were a dead giveaway. Brian quickly found that it was not going to go as planned. Every little sound made the StarKids flinch. Darren and Julia were nowhere to be found. Before they knew it, it began to get dark, and the StarKids set up camp to rest for the night.

The boys set up two little huts for shelter, and the girls lit a fire and found some fruit to eat. They passed it around as the friends settled around the campfire to reflect on the day.

Stories were told and songs were sung, all in true StarKid fashion. Despite the cheer in the air, it failed to cover up the fear and tension. Awkward chuckles were all too common to break the silence as darkness fell on the jungle. "G'night,"s and "See you in the morning,"s were spoken as the StarKids shuffled to their shelters. Tomorrow would be a new day, and they would continue to look for Darren and Julia.

As Joe lay next to Brian in their wooden hut, he listened to the peaceful silence of the night. Well, except for Joey's heavy breathing, but Joe didn't mind. It comforted him to know that his buddy was there for him, just like always.

"I need a friend," he sang quietly to himself. "Somebody to hold onto. Somebody to con-"

His whispered song was interrupted by a rapping at the door of the shelter. That could only be one person. Joe sighed as he sat up on the hard ground and reached to open the door, careful not to wake those sleeping next to him.

"What's up, Lo?" he asked casually as he opened the door. He was taken aback by the urgency in Lauren's sweet eyes. Her body trembled, but not from the cold.

"Walk," she whispered, her words sharp in the quiet of night. "Come quick!"

Joe didn't waste a second. He fumbled his way out of the hut only to find he was too late. Jaime stood a few feet in front of him, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight. Paralyzed with fear, she couldn't escape from the creature that grabbed her and dragged her into the forest. Within a few seconds, all that remained was Jaime's shriek echoing, as if calling to them, and a pair of pink sunglasses that lay on the ground.

**So there was a little bit of LaurWalk there for you all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'l post a new chapter soon. In the meantime, please review!**


	6. Those Glowing Red Eyes

***Author's Note***

**I'm posting a new chapter today just because you are all so nice to me. I woke up this morning and my mom says to me (no lie), "You have eight more reviews on that StarKid story thing!" I was blown away, so I figured I would update today to give you all what you want, since I left you on such a cliffhanger in the last chapter. I'd like to give a special thanks to ravenclawdancer4999, CLJR, Starkidtheatregeek, RedvineRachel, Pigwidgeon, catiebug26, RunBabyRun8312, and Mimi, all of whom wrote such nice reviews that I wanted to add a new chapter today. This chapter takes place in Brian's dream, but focuses on what Julia has been up to. Please, please, please with a cherry on top review and tell me any thoughts, suggestions, or predictions! Thanks, and please enjoy!**

**-TheRealJackster**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**1. I do not own StarKid or any of their songs, characters, or musicals. This story was written purely for the enjoyment of myself and other fans. **

**2. Most of the characters are portrayed to be a lot more obnoxious and sometimes grouchy than they are in real life. This is just to spice up the story a bit, so please don't be offended by anything said or done. **

**3. This story was inspired by my excitement for getting to see the Apocalyptour live in NYC. I started writing this right after I got the tickets, but I knew the entirety of the plot by the end, so it helped my tie up any loose ends. **

Julia felt the cold, dirt ground beneath her as she opened her eyes slowly. She didn't know where she was, or what was going on. The last thing she remembered before being knocked out was being dragged into the forest by something that looked strangely like Darren. She had been talking to Meredith when something suddenly grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the unknown. Julia had turned to look at its face, and instantly knew it was Darren, but it was not his normally hazel eyes glowing behind his shades. They were a dark, deep red, the color of freshly released blood. What had happened to Darren?

Julia sat up slowly, bracing herself for an attacker to come from and direction. When nothing happened, she cautiously relaxed a bit. Suddenly, she found herself tackled by a boy with tangled brown hair and glowing red eyes. She panicked.

Darren stayed on top of Julia, his strong hands pushing his upper body high enough for him to glare into Julia's eyes. He squinted to block out the rays of the burning sun, since he had dropped his signature pink sunglasses during his latest mission. Julia was terrified as Darren stood, picked her up, and sat her down on a nearby log.

"Jaime!" Darren called into the woods. Sure enough, a zombie-like Jaime hobbled over to Darren. Her glowing red eyes matched his. Julia bit her lip as her heart shot into her throat. Seeing her cheerful friend look so dead made her want to cry. Jaime had clearly suffered the same fate as Darren. What that was, however, Julia wasn't sure.

As Julia sat quietly, wracking her brain for answers, Darren pulled Jaime to where he considered was out of earshot from Julia. It wasn't, but Julia strained to hear as Darren spoke quietly to Jaime.

"I am going to look for more Dikrats to send to Margaret," he said. "Keep an eye on this Julia girl until I get back. Make sure she doesn't get any… ideas."

Jaime saluted and began to march over to Julia. She sat down on the log beside her and began to stare intently. Julia could practically feel Jaime's eyes burning a hole in her skull. It took all of her strength not to burst out laughing, because the staring just looked goofy now. Anywhere else, this would have been the perfect time to start a staring contest, but Julia figured that may not be best. She smiled to herself as she watched Darren amble off into the forest, looking for more StarKids to capture.

**Yeah, so that's it! This chapter may seem pointless, but it's actually really important later on, so pay attention! Remember to review with any thoughts/ suggestions, and I promise that the next chapter will be coming really soon! **


	7. The Power of Music

***Author's Note***

**Hello all! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while- I have been super busy with my summer assignments for school. Bummer, right? Anyway, I know you all are a bit irritated with me and my super-short chapters, and this is one again, I'm afraid, but I promise that the next few chapters will be nice and long for you all! I'd like to give a special thanks to Pigwidgeon, ravenclawdancer4999, Your average Gryffindor Girl, noelmescher, catiebug26, clouisejohnr, RedvineRachel, dustkeeper, StarkidSlytherin, Starkidtheatregeek, and mysterygirl22 for your reviews. Like I said, future chapters will be much longer, I promise. They look much longer on paper than they actually are, apparently. Ok, so this chapter is actually my favorite so far to write, so I'm super excited to share it with you all. It takes place in Brian's dream, and focuses on the StarKids, and then Julia and Jaime. It includes the lyrics to "To Have a Home" by the amazing Darren Criss. Please review with any thoughts you have, and please enjoy!**

**-TheRealJackster**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**1. I do not own StarKid or any of their songs, characters, or musicals. This story was written purely for the enjoyment of myself and other fans. **

**2. Most of the characters are portrayed to be a lot more obnoxious and sometimes grouchy than they are in real life. This is just to spice up the story a bit, so please don't be offended by anything said or done. **

**3. This story was inspired by my excitement for getting to see the Apocalyptour live in NYC. I started writing this right after I got the tickets, but I knew the entirety of the plot by the end, so it helped my tie up any loose ends.**

Days had passed since Julia and Jaime had disappeared. The StarKids continued to trek by day, and camp out each night, with at least one person on guard for Darren at all times. They began to lose hope, and their faces had the looks of a defeated Little- League team. None of them even wanted to think about what might have happened to their friends by now. Either way, they had to continue on. The StarKids were the last people on Earth after the apocalypse, and they had to stick together.

As they walked along, Dylan saw something shiny out of the corner of his eye. He grabbed Brosenthal's arm and walked over to investigate. Sure enough, sitting behind a tree was a sparkling red apple with a single bite taken out of it.

"Guys, I think we found something!" Brosenthal shouted, unintentionally quoting Cedric Diggory. The rest of the group rushed over to meet them.

"So what is it?" Joe asked.

The pitter-patter of an impromptu drumroll followed from the knees of the StarKids. It halted quickly when Dylan held his discovery high over his head for all to see.

A confused groan erupted.

"Dylan, what the heck does this apple have to do with anything?" Meredith asked, seeming very frustrated as she gestured to the object sitting in Dylan's palm.

"Guys, isn't it obvious?" Brian piped up sarcastically.

"Listen," Brosental said. "Jaime was eating an apple at the campfire a few nights ago. Which means…" His voice trailed off.

Which means they weren't far away.  
*****

Julia and Jaime continued sitting in silence on a log in the middle of the forest. Absolutely nobody else was around, so it was just the two of them. Jaime had relaxed from her intense stare, since Darren had been gone for over an hour, but continued to suspiciously glare at Julia every few seconds.

Julia was humming quietly to herself, trying to diffuse the awkwardness of the situation. At first, it was extremely quiet so Jaime wouldn't hear, but even as her volume increased, Jaime didn't seem to mind. Yet when Julia opened her mouth to speak, Jaime nearly had a mental breakdown. It was very curious how the music seemed to calm Jaime, so much so that the firey red eyes were diluted to a hot pink. It was almost as if whatever was controlling Jaime was afraid of the music escaping Julia's lips. And that gave her an idea.

"'Home', I've heard the word before, but it never meant much more than just a thing I've never had." Julia sang quietly, turning her head to look at Jaime. "A 'place,' they say, 'Hey, know your place!' But I've never had a place to even know, or a face that I could go to if I needed someone there."

Sure enough, the color of Jaime's eyes had dimmed, and the corners of her mouth began to turn up into a modest little grin, which filled Julia's heart with joy. Her plan was working.

"You're laughing. It's hard to hide a smile. My god, it's been a while since I have had a reason to," she continued singing. "To think it's been here all along somewhere to belong, and a reason, a something-to-believe-in. I've finally found it, a place where I'm wanted... This must be how it feels to have a home!"

As she started the bridge, she jumped down from her seat on the log and began to dance around as she sang. She closed her eyes and imagined that this was her moment of glory on the SPACE tour, and she was performing for hundreds of screaming fans, all chanting her name as they sang along. Her voice echoed through the trees.

When Julia finished, she looked up at Jaime, who was giving her a standing ovation and grinning broadly as her piercing blue eyes watered slightly.

Jaime was back.

**Yeah, so that's it! I'll be back soon with longer, awesome new chapters! Until then, please review and tell me any thoughts! Thanks!**


	8. Author's Note UPDATE!

***UPDATE!***

**Hello there, friends! I cannot apologize more for my extremely inconsistent, ****_Glee_****-like hiatus from updating this fic. Long story short, life got in the way, and I have unfortunately reached a dead end with ideas for this story. :'(**

**Don't fret, my pets! I will likely finish writing it over spring or summer break, so you WILL find out what happens! I just need a lot more time than I have to sit down and brainstorm what the heck is going to happen next. I started writing this story forever ago, in the good old days where I would write during school and update it every night (good times). I really don't remember where I was planning on going with it.**

**In the meantime, I have been dabbling with some other ideas for fics, some of which may be up here soon. If you have any ideas for fanfics, let me know with a handy-dandy review! **

**Also, I am currently writing a ****_Glee_****/StarKid crossover script with my best friend, Firebolt2398. It's called "The Fault in Our StarKids", and you should check it out, because it's pretty great so far! **

**Again, I'm really sorry that I'm leaving you all on a cliffie, but I'm really stumped and pressed for time.**

**Hugs and butterfly kisses,**

**TheRealJackster**


End file.
